La malédiction du café
by ramen-no-juustu
Summary: Quel horreur, quel malheur, que de désolation que de boire du café instantané au club d'hôtes! Il y a un géant des montagnes, des jumeaux aux tendances aquatique, un homme hypocrite aux lunettes, un démon infiltré, un champignonniste et une accro aux coupons, qui viennent déranger mon étrange tranquillité. Je fini par les aimer, étonnement... certains plus que d'autres...


**Bonjour chère populace! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouez de mauvais tours!**

 **C'est ma première fanfiction d'Ouran High School Host Club. J'ai découvers ce chef d'oeuvre d'anime et de manga quand j'avais 11 ans... et j'en ai maintenant 19! Plus le temps passe, plus le sentiment d'amour que j'ai envers cette série ne fait qu'augmenter!**

 **Ma dernière fanfiction, un crossover Harry Potter x Avengers, n'est toujours pas fini, il me reste trois chapitres, mais je suis en panne... Donc Mori-Sempai à la rescousse!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ce délire mental vous plaira!**

 **La malédiction des grains de café**

chapitre un

Mes pieds foulaient le bitume au rythme d'une chanson énergique qui jouait dans mes oreilles. Mon souffle était court à cause de l'effort physique auquel je m'exposais. La sueur coulait sur mon front et je l'essuyais avant qu'elle ne me coule dans les yeux. Je vis apparaître au bout de la rue, mon école. J'avais presque fini mon exercise matinal. Contente, j'accélérais le rythme de mon jogging et deux minutes plus tard je franchissais le portail imposant d'Ouran High School. J'arrêtais et posa mes mains sur mes genoux, pour reprendre mon souffle. Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était 7h20. J'avais encore beaucoup de temps devant moi. Du moins, assez pour prendre ma douche, m'habiller, me sécher les cheveux, passer à la caféteria et arriver un peu en avance à mes cours.

Je me redressais, souffla encore un peu, et me dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'école. C'était l'école de la démesure, du moins ce que j'avais appris depuis les deux mois que j'étais ici. Nous étions au début de l'automne, mais il faisait encore chaud. Mes pas et ma respiration était les seuls bruits aux alentours. Seul le bruissement des feuilles multicolores dans les arbres brisait le silence. Je souriais.

L'école de la démesure, quelle belle école. À mon plus grand questionnement, elle était rose. Pas que je n'aime pas la couleur, même si je n'avais jamais été profondément attachée à cette dernière, mais pourquoi une école entièrement rose? Sans parler que les uniformes féminins étaient jaunes... jaunes! Le directeur était peut-être daltonien...

Je rentrais dans le bâptiment et me dirigea vers les gymnases, où il y avait les vestiaires. J'avais réussi à me négotier un casier permanent, pladoyant qu'il faut encourager les élèves vers un mode de vie sain, et qu'en me permettant d'avoir un casier, j'allais alors m'adonner à de l'activité physique quotidiennement, mais qu'en plus je contribuais à la protection de l'environnement. On m'avait donné un casier sur le champs. Peut être pour arrêter de m'entendre parler, ou parce qu'ils avaient cru à mes paroles sans aucuns sens.

À tous les jours, depuis mon entré dans cet école, je me levais le matin à 6h, buvais un café, m'habillais en tenue de sport, me brossais les dents et grignotais un petit quelque chose avant de partir. Je courrais de chez moi à l'école, ce qui me prennait environ une quarantaine de minute. Ne vous méprenez pas, je hais l'activité physique, mais il faut bien se maintenir en forme, et comme ça, je suis sûre que je suis réveillée quand j'arrive en cours. Je courrais depuis que j'avais 12 ans et j'en avais maintenant 17.

J'arrivais dans les vestiaires et me dirigeais vers mon casier, je l'ouvris, prit mes affaires de douche, prit soigneusement ce qui me servait d'uniforme et me dirigeais où il y avait les douches.

Ces pauvres gosses de riche n'avaient aucune idée que l'établissement scolaire était ouvert à partir de 7h le matin, donc j'étais tout le temps toute seule, ce qui veut dire que j'avais la paix. Le claquement de mes sandales sur le carrelage froid des douches semblait rythmer mon matin. Je déposais mon cellulaire sur une tablette de la cabine dans laquelle j'étais entré, et le couvrait de ma serviette pour ne pas qu'il ne soit mouillé. La musique jouait avec volume, le son se répercutant dans les murs étant donné que j'avais laissé mon casque d'écoute dans ma case. J'étais une grande fan de musique des années 30 américaines et j'avais trouvé une playlist d'électro swing, qui jouait en ce moment même, d'où ma vie rythmée.

Je me lavais en chantonnant à Duke Ellington, la vapeur s'élevant dans la pièce. Je ferma l'eau et attacha mes cheveux après les avoirs grossièrement passé à la serviette. Je me sécha et enfila mes sous-vêtements. Je passais la chemise blanche de l'école et mis maladroitement les pantalons noirs étroitement stylisé. Mes pieds glissaient tout le temps et je refusais d'enlever mes sandales. Il n'était pas question que mon pied rentre en contact avec la suface du sol sans protection. Je tiens à souligner qu'il est ardu d'enfiler un pantalon, avec les jambes encore un peu humide, parce que personne n'arrive vraiment à se sécher à 100% après une douche, le tout chausser des sandales bon marché qui étaient toutes mouillées. Je réussi cependant cet exploit, comme à tous les matins, et cette fois-ci sans m'écraser la tronche contre un mur de ma cabine.

Je ramassais mes affaires et sorti. J'accrochai ma camisole, ma brassière de sport et mon pantalon de yoga dans ma case, pour qu'ils aient le temps de sécher de ma sueur. Je regardais l'heure, il était 7h45. Je souriais encore une fois toute seule. J'améliorais mon temps. J'allais là où il y avait le grand comptoir, où il y avait tout le nécessaire pour se faire une beauté. Il y avait des serviettes, des bacs pour les mettres après leur utilisation, des sèche-cheveux et si on levait les yeux, il y avait même un putain de sauna. Je pris un séchoir à cheveux et avec ma brosse, procéda à sécher ma grande tignasse rousse. Je ne berçais pas de l'illusion que j'arriverais à les sécher entièrement et à les applatir avec la chaleur du séchoir et ma brosse. Cela aurait été impossible. J'arrêtais habituellement quand mes racines étaient sèches, et au moins la moitié de la longueur totale de mes cheveux, laissant seulement un peu plus que les pointes mouillées. Ce qui fut encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Le temps que je pose la machine qui séchait mes cheveux et que je prenne un élastique, mes satanés cheveux avaient déjà commencé à friser dans tous les sens. Je grognai et me fit une queue de cheval. Même en étant au perché sur ma tête, la pointe froide de mes cheveux humides me frôlait le milieu du dos. Je soupirai, j'aimais me plaindre, parce que sincèrment, je les aimais mes cheveux! Un dernier regard au miroir et je retourna à ma case. J'enfilais mes grosses lunettes, le veston de l'uniforme, rangea ma brosse, arrêta les chansons sur mon cellulaire, pris mes livres, mes écouteurs et referma mon casier.

Je trotta rapidement en dehors des vestiaires, et bientôt je sorti des gymnases de l'école. Il y avait maintenant beaucoup d'élèves dans les corridors. Je fis un saut rapide à la caféteria pour m'acheter un café, j'y mis de la crème et reparti. J'arrivais enfin à l'étage de ma classe et au moment où j'allais tourner dans un embranchement, mon pied, maintenant chaussé de chaussure noire classique, pila sur quelque chose et il glissa... enfin, tout mon être glissa et je me retrouva sur le sol en un rien de temps.

Je sacrais. Ma chute avait fait mal à mon cul, parce que je n'ai aucun réflexe et que non je n'ai pas laché mes livres pour amortir ma chute, ni lacher mon café, quel sacrilège. Je baissa mon regard pour voir l'objet de malheur pour voir que c'était un portefeuille. Je le pris curieuse, et regarda autour de moi, personne ne me portait attention et aucun élève ne semblait chercher son portefeuille. Je me relevais doucement, le portefeuille en main et alla dans ma classe. Un coup assise à mon bureau, je pu ouvrir l'objet qui avait causé ma chute.

C'était un portefeuille tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, je cherchais une pièce d'identité et en trouva une assez rapidement. Haruhi Fujioka, une jeune fille de 15 ans. Pauvre elle, pensais-je, en observant son visage... elle devait s'inquiéter, surtout qu'il y avait de l'argent à l'intérieur. Je rangeai l'objet dans mon coffre à crayon. J'irai me renseigner pendant l'heure du lunch, auprès des élèves, où que je pourrais trouver Fujioka. Je m'assurai que mon celluaire était sur silencieux, je pris une gorgé de café et me préparais pour ma journée.

Une journée qui passa tranquillement, comme toutes les autres. Malgré les deux mois que j'étais ici, les étudiants continuaient de me dévisager ou de me lancer des regards en coins. J'étais une étudiante étrangère et je ne portais pas l'uniforme féminin. Peu importe. Mon dernier cours fini et je rassembla tranquillement mes affaires. Je mis mes écouteurs, parti la musique, et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. J'y fis mes devoirs et étudia quelque peu avant que je ne vois l'heure.

Des filles m'avaient dit qu'Haruhi Fujioka faisait parti d'un club étrange et qu'il était ouvert au public. Je rassemblais mes affaires et suivit les instructions qu'on m'avait donnée, en quelques minutes, je me retrouvais devant la salle de musique numéro trois.

Aucunement consciente de ce que je faisais, j'ouvri une des deux portes _roses_ et passais la tête. Je fut aussitôt attaquée sauvagement par des saletés odorantes.

J'éternuais aucunement gracieusement, faisant tressaillir le fond de liquide qui restait dans ma tasse de café. Oui, _tasse_ de café. Je préfère me promener avec ma tasse plutôt que d'utiliser plusieurs gobelet par jour... j'ai quand même la conscience écologique...

Toujours est-il qu'après m'être fait attaqué violement avec ce qui se révéla être des putains de pétales de rose, je rentrai entièrement dans la pièce. Il y avait des filles partout, sur des divans, entourées de pâtisseries et de fleurs. Elles étaient toutes assises sur différents divans, discutant. Je fronça mes sourcils parfaits. C'était un club de discussion? Quelle idée idiote. Je ricanna devant la connerie avant qu'une main ne s'agite devant mes yeux. Je tournai la tête vers la droite pour voir un jeune homme, plus grand que moi, portant des lunettes, avec une tignasse noire et un bloc note dans les mains me faire un sourire totalement faux.

Il avait dû me parler. J'enleva mon casque d'écoute en le descendant dans mon cou et le regarda. Je ne dis rien. Je me contenta de le regarder, en attendant qu'il répète. Il sembla agacer de devoir redire ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais le fit quand même, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'hypocrisie de son sourire:

\- Bienvenue au club d'hôtes, puis-je savoir qui vous venez voir?, dit-il d'une voix hivernal, en me jaugeant du regard. Ignorant son attitude de poufiasse, je me contenta de dire, tranquillement, comme toujours:

\- Fujioka...

Il me salua et m'indiqua où trouver la fille que je cherchais. Je le salua également en ne penchant que ma tête avant de m'aventurer dans la pièce.

Maintenant que mes écouteurs n'empêchaient plus aucuns sons de se rendre jusqu'à mes pauvres tympans de jeune fille inocente, je pus entendre ce qui se disais dans les tables que je passais.

\- Ah ma douce princesse! La chaleur du printemps inexploré ne peut égaler le sentiment de joie qui m'habite quand je vous vois fleurir au soleil des jours nouveaux.

Que de mièvrerie dégoulinante! Il me faudrait une serviette.

\- Hikaru! Je croyais que c'était moi qui faisait naître un sourire sur tes lèvres à tous les matins!

\- Kaoru! Ne te détrompe pas, tu es le seul pour qui mon coeur bat!

J'observai deux êtres identiques, des jumeaux sans aucun doute, se frotter l'un à l'autre comme des algues et but la fin de mon café d'une traite. J'en aurai besoin.

Je ne m'aventura pas plus loin dans la pièce, déjà assez perturbée par ce qu'il s'y passait, car j'étais arrivée à la hauteur de la table que l'Homme-Hypocrite, HH pour les intimes, m'avait désigné du menton. Table qui était entourée de jeunes filles et d'un jeune homme, à en juger par son uniforme. J'observais chacune des filles, pour essayer d'identifier Haruhi Fujioka, mais aucune ne lui ressemblait ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Confuse, je me retournai vers HH, qui était assis seule à une table, tapis dans l'ombre, seulement éclairé de la lumière de son ordinateur portable.

\- Je peux vous aider?, dis une voix douce, provenant de la table.

Je tournai la tête, ma queue de cheval me fouettant le bras par le même occasion. Toutes les personnes présentes à la table me regardait.

\- Fujioka Haruhi?, demandais-je.

Le garçon me regarda quelques instants avant de me sourire et de m'indiquer la place sur le divan à côté de lui, tout en disant:

\- C'est moi. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire?, dit-il en souriant très gentiment.

Attendez, c'est pas sensé être une fille?! Perturbée, j'acceptai l'offre et m'assis sur le sofa, à côté d'Haruhi Fujioka, au sexe indéfini. Voyant que je ne parlais toujours pas et que je le/la dévisageais, il/elle continua:

\- Café? Thé? Quel est ton nom?

Je réfléchi une fraction de seconde avant d'entendre le mot café. Au douce caféine. Peu importe le genre de mon interlocutrice, j'acceptais avec une joie contenue.

\- J'aimerai bien avoir du café...

Pendant qu'il/elle servait mon doux breuvage, je l'observai intensément. Haruhi avait physiquement l'apparence d'une femme... la voix d'une femme... les yeux d'une femme et définitivement les mains d'une femme... Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la prenait pour quelqu'un de sexe masculin? Était-ce l'uniforme?! Il est pourtant évident que je suis de sexe féminin et je porte un uniforme masculin! Que de questionnement, si peu de réponses...

\- Je n'ai toujours pas saisi votre nom, me parla Haruhi-la-fille-qui-était-évidemment-une-fille, en me tendant une tasse de café fumant.

\- Madelaine Fordes, répondis-je, de ma voix, qui était douce et tranquille, tout en prenant la tasse qu'elle me tendait. J'esquissais un sourire pour la remercier, avant de poser la tasse sur la table basse, juste en face de moi. Je pris ma propre tasse, une tasse bleu de star trek, j'y vidais de la crème, et transvida le café à l'intérieur.

\- Enchantée Fordes-san, me sourit innocement Haruhi, c'est la première fois que je te vois au club.

Sa phrase était une question qui n'en était pas une, mais je suis contente qu'elle ne me demande pas d'où que je venais et ce que je faisais ici, au Japon, comme ce que me demandait toute la population avant même de savoir mon nom.

\- Oui., répondis-je simplement en humant le café. L'odeur était bonne, mais il manquait un peu d'arôme. Sûrement du café instantané, ce qui me surpris. Une chose si simple pour les riches, si compliqué. Je pris une gorgé.

Et du faire mon possible pour éviter de craché le tout sur la fille en face de moi. Non mais quelle horreur! Ça ne devrait pas être légal des trucs pareils! Toute ma concentration était sur ma tronche, qui devait rester impassible. Je ne voulais offensé personne, car après tout, le café était gratuit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était dégueulasse.

\- C'est l'heure de fermer gentilles demoiselles!, annonça un grand blond en tapant des mains. Toutes les filles protestèrent, mais se levèrent et commencèrent à remercier les hôtes et à partir en petit groupe, discutant entre elle jovialement.

Ah ce que les jeunes filles pouvaient être mignones des fois. Tant de candideté, de naïveté et de joie pour si peu de choses... Les filles, c'est comme des bébés. Ça bave sur ce qui est beau, ne pense pas vraiment et il faut les surveiller sinon elles font des conneries, comme essayer d'allumer une ampoule en faisant toucher l'extrémité sur la lame d'un couteau avant de l'enfoncer dans une prise électrique.

\- Fordes-san, je suis désolée que tu sois arrivé si tard, mais nous fermons, vous pouvez toujours revenir demain, je pourrais alors apprendre à mieux vous connaître!

Je levai les yeux, car non je n'avais pas bougé de ma place, toujours sous le choc de la chose qui se faisait appeler café. Haruhi se tenait devant moi, un sourire lumineux sur le visage, comme si la pensée même de me voir le lendemain allait lui faire rêver des arc-en-cieux. Je ricannais... Attendez, c'est un club d' _hôtes_?

Ça.

Ça c'est l'idée la plus stupide de toute la terre entière.

\- Fujioka-san, commençais-je à parler, mais je ne pu continuer car les jumeaux, qui avaient arrêter de faire l'algue, avaient apparu derrière moi, une tête à ma droite, et l'autre à ma gauche.

\- Ne, Haruhi!, dit l'une, d'une voix blasée.

\- Tu as de nouvelles admiratrices!, continua l'autre, le même ton.

\- Même une admiratrice étrangère!, finirent-ils ensemble.

Je ne dis rien, me contenta de dévisager chacun des deux. Ils étaient à première vue identique, ce qui est le principe du terme «jumeaux». Je pus cependant remarqué que l'un des deux, à savoir lequel, considérant que je ne savais pas leur nom, avait un grain de beauté, où une tache de naissance, juste en dessous du lobe d'oreille droit. Donc celui qui se tenait à ma gauche. Je suis une grande fan de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Haruhiiiiii!, cria le même blond qui avait annoncé la fin des activitées du club pour aujourd'hui, en courant vers la brunette, en écartant les bras, comme pour la prendre en câlin. Tu arrives à ravir le coeur des jeunes princesses du monde entier! Papa est tellement fier!

Au moment où il allait enfin prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille, celle-ci, une expression ennuyée sur le visage, se déplaça d'un pas, à la dernière minute, et le blond s'effondra sur le sol, juste en face de moi, avec un bruit plat, la tête la première. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et allèrent féliciter Haruhi, tout en la serrant dans leurs bras.

Je me levai discrètement et alla devant l'énergumène. Il releva la tête, ses yeux aux teintes violacées, qui étaient très beau, avaient des larmes de crocrodile sur le point de couler. Il me regarda, je tendis la main et dis:

\- Ça va?, avec un très légé sourire, presque imperceptible, je voulais éviter qu'il ne commence à brailler dans toute la pièce, il avait l'air d'une personne assez exubérante pour ça.

Il hocha bêtement la tête et prit ma main, sans qu'un seul mot ne franchisse ses lèvres autre que «ah? ah! ahahaaaaa». Je le tirais en avant, pour le relever, ce qui se fit sans problème. Un coup remis sur pied, je lui époussetais les épaules et hocha la tête un coup satisfaite avec ma bonne action de l'année. Je me détachais de lui et me tourna vers Haruhi. Je ramassais mon coffre à crayon, qui était sur mes livres juste à côté du divan et chercha dedans avant de retrouver son porte feuille.

\- Ah., dis-je, intérieurement victorieuse, avant de le lui tendre. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de comprendre.

\- Oh! Merci Fordes-san! Je l'ai chercher toute la pause du midi! Merci beaucoup!, s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant à plusieurs reprises pour me remercier. Elle reprit son foutu porte-feuille en me souriant.

Je lui souri en retour et la salua, ramassa mes choses et je m'aprêtais à partir, heureuse de pouvoir quitter l'école et de retourner dans mon chez-moi. J'avais hâte de pouvoir me mettre en pyjama, de me rouler dans mes couvertes et je pouvoir jouer à mes jeux vidéos. Principalement _minecraft_. Pour ceux et celles qui ne savant pas c'est quoi, chercher le, car c'est magnifique.

Je poussai une des portes, craignant me faire à nouveau attaquer par des pétales de roses diabolique. Mais non rien, ça devait être seulement quand on entrait. Mon pied allait franchir le cadre de porte quand HH dit, d'une voix polaire:

\- Si elle vient rapporter le porte-feuille à Haruhi, c'est qu'elle à vu sa carte d'identiter.

Il y eut un flottement dans l'air, ou je me demandais si j'allais partir à courir, où les membres du club comprirent ce que cela impliquait. Si j'avais vu son nom, j'avais aussi vu que c'était une fille. Si je courais, j'avais une sincère chance de m'enfuir. Mais ils me retrouveraient le lendemain. Je senti un frisson me monter le long de la colone vertébrale.

J'entendis un claquement de doigt derrière moi. Ce fut comme un signal et je fis quelques pas de course avant de m'arrêter. Ma tasse à café. Elle était encore sur la table basse. Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir car des mains se faufilèrent sur mes côtes et me soulevèrent du sol.

Hein?

Je gigotais un peu, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir la personne qui me transportait à l'intérieur de la salle de musique... mais cette personne devait être vraiment grande. Je regardais le sol et balançais un peu mes pieds. Le sentiment d'être dans les airs était en soit très amusant.

La personne qui me portait à bout de bras, car il n'y avait aucun autre contact que les mains sur mes côtes, me déposa sur un canapé avant de se retirer. Je me retourna avec vitesse pour voir qui c'était. C'était un jeune homme très grand. Un géant. Il avait les cheveux courts noirs, tout comme ses yeux. Il me regardait avec aucune expression.

Je viens de rencontrer un des géants de l'île de pâques.

Mais je le plus beau géant de l'île de pâques.


End file.
